<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen — to better stand by Tork Angegh (SuperDuperMortifying)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219629">Fallen — to better stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperMortifying/pseuds/Tork%20Angegh'>Tork Angegh (SuperDuperMortifying)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, and to guillaume geefs' génie du mal, reference to alexandre cabanel's fallen angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperMortifying/pseuds/Tork%20Angegh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silk marble and light around<br/>Lake mirrors and dark locks crowned<br/>The fallen angel on the land<br/>Wipe his tear, the sweetest sound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen — to better stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silk marble and light around<br/>
Lake mirrors and dark locks crowned<br/>
The fallen angel on the land<br/>
Wipe his tear, the sweetest sound</p><p>Caught in a whirlwind, you confound<br/>
Soul and heart you demand<br/>
Intertwined fingers, truth is found<br/>
Your claws and greed I can't withstand</p><p>Once ran away, now heart bound<br/>
Caress your sky blue wings grand<br/>
Receive the apple red from your hand<br/>
Savor its taste, pure and round</p><p>Freedom in your chains I found</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>